The Wind Of Flowers
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: I wont forget the day, They puffed out your candle, The fire went off, And it never came back again, The story just kind of ended,  I tried to give you a light in vain.  Ne Sasuke, apa sekarang kau melihatku?  -SasuNaru's fic. R&R-


Kisah ini hanya terdiri dari beberapa halaman

Dan belum memiliki akhir yang pasti

Bila seseorang berusaha untuk melanjutkan

Itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah awal kembali.

.

.

.

Yuuya's Present

**The Wind of Flowers**

.

.

.

**Pairing **: Sasuke to Naruto

**Rating** : T

**Genre** : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : SasuNaru punyakuuuuu~ d(^.^)b

**Author Note** :

AU and OOC.

Lunetia Own The Wind of Flowers

Masih pakai Lagu yang di rekomendasikan oleh Shuu neh, Lagunya masih NgeRock, Liriknya membuat keningku berkerut-kerut karena mikir, Hahahaha XDD

Sa~ Have a Nice Read dattebayo ^^

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari ini entah hari yang keberapa aku berada disini, karena kecelakaan itu aku kehilangan penglihatanku, bukan cuma itu saja, aku tak diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit ini karena badanku lemah dan sejak hari itu aku sedikit memanjangkan rambutku, padahal aku laki-laki loh, ibu juga ngomel-ngomel gara-gara rambut ini.<p>

Tapi entah kenapa aku tak merasa bosan di kamar ini, ini karena bau harum itu, bau harum yang selalu tercium setiap aku membuka jendela ruangan ini, kata ibu di depan ada pohon bunga, entah apa namanya, ibu baru tahu ada jenis bunga seperti itu disini, warnanya biru dan kelopaknya kecil-kecil, bukan sakura juga bukan mawar, entah apa… namun harum bau itu membuatku…

"Selamat Pagi bunga !"

"Uh, aku tak tahu namamu, jadi kupanggil Hana saja ya?"

"Sepertinya sudah ada 4 bulan aku disini, tubuhku ini katanya masih lemah dan sampai sekarangpun belum ada donor untuk mataku ini."

"Hana kelihatannya selalu sehat ya? Dari bau harummu itu sepertinya kau tak pernah mati ya…"

"Dulu, saat pertama kali aku tahu aku buta, terpikir juga ingin mati…"

"Kupikir itu lebih baik…"

"…"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu seperti biasanya, ibu menjengukku sebelum berangkat bekerja. Peran kedua ibu setelah ayah meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya. Setiap mengingatnya aku merasa seperti anak yang tak berguna. Harusnya aku yang menjaga ibu, bukan sebaliknya.<p>

"Hari ini Ibu membawa apa?" tanyaku.

"Cake kesukaanmu…"

Dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

"BRUUUAAAKKK!"

Entah ada apa, tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka dengan keras. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang sama sekali asing bagiku.

"Ja… Jangan ! Sasu… Sasuke… tak boleh mati!"

Eh?

Aku terlalu terkejut. Apalagi ketika tubuhku tertarik dalam sebuah dekapan yang hangat.

Huh? bau harum ini…?

Mirip…

"Hiks… Jangan mati ya, Sasu..."

Bisik pemuda itu pelan ditelingaku. Bisa kurasakan bahuku basah karena air matanya. Pemuda asing ini menangis.

"Si-siapa kamu? Kok nangis? Ibu bagaimana ini?"

Pemuda aneh ini masih terus memelukku, isak tangisnya semakin terdengar jelas.

"Sasuke siapa dia? Apa maksudnya kau ingin mati?"

Ibu sepertinya kebingungan juga dan berusaha menenangkan pemuda ini.

Aduuuuhhh…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ya ampun, sebenarnya kamu siapa sih?"<p>

"Aku tak mengenalmu, kan? "

"Tiba-tiba bilang 'Sasuke jangan mati' memangnya Kamu siapa, hah?"

"Bagaimana bisa tahu namaku?"

Aku bertanya panjang lebar pada pemuda itu, Ibu sudah berangkat bekerja beberapa saat tadi. Sebelumnya beliau memintaku untuk memberi penjelasan pada pemuda asing ini. Penjelasan apa ya? aku sungguh tak mengerti. Apalagi dari tadi pemuda ini terus saja menangis.

"A-aku… aku… Ugh… huuuuuuu~"

"Woooaaaaa, jangan menangis lagi, baka!" bentakku sedikit kesal.

"Ha…habis, waktu itu aku dengar… katanya Sasuke ingin mati."

"Eh, Kamu mendengarnya dari siapa? Ruangan ini kedap suara, tembok ini juga tebal dan tak bisa bicara kan?"

Pemuda itu terdiam. Meski aku tak bisa melihatnya, akua merasa dia sedang menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Kamu siapa?"

Ada senyum dalam suaranya.

"Naru…, namaku Naruto!"

"Hah?"

"Sasuke, ayo kita melihat bunga!"

"Haaaaahhhhh~…?"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Itu mungkin perkenalan yang paling singkat. Akhirnya aku tahu nama pemuda aneh ini.<p>

Naruto. namanya Naruto. Tapi, aku tak pernah punya teman yang namanya Naruto, apalagi sejak aku masuk rumah sakit tak pernah sekalipun aku berteman dengan siapapun. Lalu entah bagaimana caranya Naruto ini tahu namaku dan sebelum sempat aku bertanya lebih jauh, pemuda yang mengaku bernama 'Fishcake' itu malah mengajakku melihat bunga. Bunga 'asli' yang banyak tumbuh di halaman depan rumah sakit ini. Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan …

"Usuratonkachi! Padahal kau tahu kan kalau aku ga bisa melihat?"

Lagipula kenapa aku malah mengikuti ajakannya ya? perawat juga sudah mengijinkannya sih.

"Sasuke, sekali-kali harus keluar ruangan dong!" ujarnya.

"Ini karena Ibu harus bekerja untuk membiayai rumah sakit, jadi tak ada waktu untuk menemaniku terus di sini. Memangnya aku mau keluar sendiri, eh?" kataku sewot.

"Karena itulah aku ingin mengajak Sasuke melihat bunga."

"Eh, maksudmu…"

"Coba pegang ini Sasuke…"

"Ini…"

"Namikaze, bunganya kecil berwarna biru. Kalau Sasuke mencium baunya pasti kau tahu kenapa dia diberi nama itu…"

Dibantu Naruto, Aku meraba bunga itu. Perlahan kudekatkan indera penciumanku untuk menghirup wanginya.

"Harum ini…"

"Wanginya memang tak sewangi sakura ataupun mawar, tapi Sasuke menyukainya kan?"

"Hmmm… bau yang khas dan jarang aku temui. Seperti ombak dan angin yang lembut…" ujarku.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menggenggam tanganku erat. Hangat. Membuat wajahku sedikit menghangat juga.

"Iya kan? Iya kan? Memang wanginya seperti itu. Padahal ini bunga liar, aku yang menamainya Namikaze karena baunya yang seperti ombak dan angin. Tapi orang-orang tak peduli sama sekali dengan bunga ini. Mereka tak bisa merasakan harumnya dan memilih untuk tak mempedulikannya, Huh! Membuatku sebal saja!" seru Naruto.

Entahlah bisa kurasakan dia begitu kesal. Mungkin saat ini pipinya sedang menggembung cemberut.

"Dobe! Memangnya kau punya ijin untuk menamai bunga sembarangan, eh?" cibirku.

"Teme! Inikan bungaku, terserah aku dong!"

"Ini bunga liar, dobe! Kau tak memilki hak milik untuk mengklaim bunga ini milikmu,"

"Mooo~ Teme menyebalkan!"

Meskipun aku tak bisa melihatnya, aku membayangkan kalau bibir Naruto sudah manyun lima centi.

Aku tertawa. Tawa yang pertama kali buatku sejak 4 bulan yang lalu.

Narutopun kemudian ikut tertawa.

"Karena itu, Sasuke jangan pernah berpikir untuk mati ya..."

Aku terdiam seketika. Tanganku kini kembali digenggamnya.

"Hiduplah, meskipun ada hal yang tak kau sukai terjadi, tapi pasti banyak juga hal menarik yang akan kau temui…"

Aku masih terdiam.

Kali ini Naruto kembali memelukku. Meskipun sedikit terkejut dengan aksinya, namun aku tak berusaha melepaskan diri. Ini terlalu nyaman, rasanya… aku ingin berlama-lama dalam dekapannya.

Ku balas pelukannya. Erat.

"Kau ini… suka main peluk ya?" bisikku.

Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Padahal aku baru pertama kali bertemu denganmu, walau aku tak tahu bagaimana wajahmu, entah kenapa baumu itu…"

"Bau? Aku bau?" tanya Naruto sembari melepaskan dirinya dariku.

"Ah, hahahaha… tidak! tidak!"

Sebenarnya baumu itu entah kenapa kurasa mirip dengan bunga yang kau beri nama 'Namikaze' ini…

Tapi kalau aku berkata seperti itu pasti kamu tertawa ya ?

"Dasar orang aneh, kau ini sebenarnya siapa sih?" tanyaku lagi.

"Naruto… Namaku Naruto."

"Hmmmm…"

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Rasanya aku merasa tak sendiri lagi.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari itu, dia menemaniku hingga ku dengar suara jangkrik di bawah pohon biru itu, lalu ibu pun datang. Naruto sempat ngobrol sebentar dengan Ibu, kemudian berpamitan. Kata Ibu Dia Pemuda yang ceria dan tampan, rambutnya berwarna pirang dan berkulit coklat. Yang membuat Ibu kagum adalah warna matanya. Biru.<p>

Sama seperti langit yang lama tak pernah kulihat.

Dan mungkin, biru seperti warna bunga itu.

Hmmm… Seperti apa ya Dia? Aku ingin melihatnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari berikutnya saat ku buka jendela dan menghirup harum yang sama, dia muncul dan meneriakan namaku, membawaku banyak sekali bunga, wanginya menyerebak keseluruh ruangan ini, wangi yang sama seperti dirinya…<p>

Dia kembali mengajakku merasakan bunga, mencium harumnya yang bermacam-macam, lalu berbicara, bicara apa saja, sampai-sampai dia tertidur di bahuku, harumnya mirip seperti bunga biru itu, seperti wangi Ombak dan Angin.

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku jadi merasa senang begini ya ?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Dan hari ini dia tampak tak banyak bicara. Membuatku mengerutkan keningku keheranan.<p>

"Ada apa? Tumben hari ini kau tak mengajakku keluar?" tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke," katanya.

Lalu disenderkan kepalanya di bahuku. Entah kenapa hal itu sudah menjadi sesuatu yang biasa bagiku.

Dia genggam tanganku, memelukku, tidur dalam pangkuanku. Meskipun aneh mengingat kami sama-sama laki-laki, namun aku merasa nyaman dengan hal itu.

"Hei, Naruto! Aku ada berita gembira untukmu. Katanya lusa aku akan di operasi. Dokter bilang ada seseorang yang bersedia mendonorkan matanya untukku, kata dokter hidupnya memang tak lama lagi." Ujarku mencoba membuatnya kembali ceria. Entah kenapa aku lebih suka mendengarnya tertawa daripada dia yang terasa sendu seperti ini.

"Eh, Hontou? Kalau begitu Sasuke bisa melihat lagi ya?"

"Hehehe, kau senang kan?" aku mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Naruto langsung memelukku.

"Yokatta! Sasuke, bisa melihat bunga lagi..."

"Ya, sebenarnya mencium harumnya saja sudah membuatku senang, aku juga…"

"Ng…."

"Aku juga ingin melihat Naruto."

Tak ada jawaban, untuk beberapa saat dia hanya terdiam.

"Aku benar-benar bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Sasuke..." katanya pelan.

Ada yang menekan dadaku. Rasanya begitu sesak. Kupererat pelukanku padanya.

"Naru…"

"Kalau Sasuke memang ingin melihatku. Saat pertama kali kau buka matamu, lihatlah keluar. Sasuke pasti akan melihatku. Aku janji, aku akan ada disana."

"Eh,"

"Ya, Sasuke…"

Hari itu berakhir, walaupun aku tak melihatnya, saat berpamitan dia sepertinya tersenyum, dan entah kenapa aku merasa itu seperti perpisahan.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Aku ini…<p>

Sebenarnya kehilangan apa?

Padahal belum lama aku mengenalnya, baru tiga hari ini. Aku juga tak banyak bertanya tentang dia, kami hanya berbicara mengenai bunga saja. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Kenapa ?

"Ibu, apa dia tak kemari?" tanyaku pada Ibu yang kebetulan sedang menemaniku.

"Oh, pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu? Ibu tak melihatnya. Mungkin dia ada urusan, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa…"

"Wah bunga biru itu banyak sekali, masih kuncup semua. Mungkin besok bunga itu akan mekar ya?"

"Namikaze."

"Eh,"

"Namanya Namikaze."

". . ."

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Lalu hari Operasiku pun tiba, Naruto tak datang lagi. Orang yang akan mendonorkan mata untukku itu, meninggal tadi malam, keluarga mereka sudah tahu itu akan terjadi, dengan tangis yang berusaha mereka tahan, mereka berbicara dengan ibuku mengenai pendonoran mataku, bagi mereka tak masalah sebab itu permintaannya sendiri. Saat ku tanya apakah seorang pemuda yang menjadi donorku,? Ibu bilang dia seorang gadis yang umurnya sedikit lebih tua dariku. Aku sedikit bersyukur, itu bukan Naruto.<p>

Aku berharap aku bisa melihat lagi, katanya banyak hal yang menarik yang bisa aku temui jika aku hidup. Aku ingin melihat wajah Ibu lagi, mungkin wajah beliau tampak lebih tua dan keriput karena lelah mengurusku. aku juga ingin bisa melihat bunga sambil mencium harumnya. Aku ingin melihatmu, Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah kau bisa membuka matamu sekarang, pelan-pelan saja."<p>

Suara Dokter itu tepat disampingku, tadi Beliau telah melepaskan perban yang menutup mataku ini. Sebentar lagi …

Aku harap aku bisa melihat.

"Ibu…"

"Ada apa? Apa kau takut?"

"Tidak, bisakah jendela ruangan ini dibuka, aku ingin melihat keluar."

"Nanti kau akan merasa silau."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mohon."

"Dokter?"

"Hmmm, tidak apa-apa. Tapi bukalah matamu pelan-pelan saja karena cahaya akan sedikit membuat matamu sedikit sakit, kau harus bisa membiasakan diri."

Aku hanya menganguk pelan.

Dokter itu mengijinkan Ibu untuk membuka jendela ruangan ini, Bisa ku dengar derit kayu jendela yang dibuka.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka matamu."

"Ng…"

Pelan-pelan aku membuka mataku, rasanya agak sedikit pedih. Semula aku seperti melihat kabut, tapi samar-samar aku melihat segaris wajah disana.

"I…Ibu?"

"Sasuke, kau bisa melihat ibu kan? Benarkah? Syukurlah…!"

Ibu ini… memelukku erat begini. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi. Wajah Beliau memang terlihat lelah namun semua itu seakan terhapus karena mengetahui aku sudah bisa melihat lagi. Dokter yang telah merawatku selama ini tampak tersenyum. Aku juga baru pertama kali melihatnya. Oh iya …

Naruto !

Katanya kalau aku sudah bisa melihat, aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto, aku bisa melihatnya begitu aku melihat keluar jendela ini.

Dia berjanji akan ada disana, di luar . . .

Deg!

"**Naruto… !"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karena kau menghilang

Sesaat kau tak ada disana

Kau hilang

Walaupun sebenarnya kau disana

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, iya. Seperti yang sudah ibu duga. bunga biru itu mekar semua, cantik kan? Kini kau bisa melihatnya, Sasuke..."

"…"

.

.

.

Entah kenapa sesaat tadi aku bisa melihat senyumnya, walau sebentar bunga biru itu mirip dengannya. Ah, aku baru menyadarinya…

_**Saat pertama kali kau buka matamu, lihatlah keluar, kau pasti akan melihatku. Aku janji, aku akan ada disana.**_

Naruto… harum itu juga. Harummu yang mirip dengan wangi bunga biru itu…

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?"

Ibu memandangku khawatir. Aku hanya tersenyum membalas beliau.

"Tidak apa-apa Bu, bunga itu… Indah sekali."

Air mataku jatuh.

.

.

.

Iya, indah sekali. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat bunga itu. Bunga yang kau beri nama Namikaze. Harum yang seperti Ombak dan Angin.

Dan seperti janjimu, kau ada di sana…

Aku bisa melihatmu.

Bunga biru itu, kamu kan?

**Naruto…**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tintaku telah mengering

Hujan juga turun semakin deras

Meskipun begitu, semua tak menghapus kenangan kita

Karena itulah yang kita inginkan, bukan?

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang namanya bunga Namikaze kok. (Dyasyar Naruto ngarang! LoL)

Tapi istilah 'Bunga Angin' itu memiliki arti loh. Bunga Angin berarti Aroma Ombak atau angin sepoi-sepoi yang mendahului badai. Jadi menurutku ya cocok ama Namikaze (Dyasyar Author Ngarang!LoL XDD)

Fic ini hampir mirip dengan Haru no Katami ya? *ditimpuk gara-gara belum juga Update Haru no Katami*

Kematian.

Orang yang ditinggal mati itu lebih sakit daripada mati itu sendiri.

Makanya jangan dipermainkan yang namanya 'kematian' itu.

Hahahaha XDD

At last, Read and Review! ^^


End file.
